


Пять вещей, не связанных с археологией, которые узнал Эраст Петрович во время университетской практики (в хронологическом порядке)

by LizziRiver



Category: AKUNIN Boris - Works, Indiana Jones Series, Эраст Петрович Фандорин - Борис Акунин | Erast Petrovich Fandorin - Boris Akunin
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, простите, это очень странный кроссовер
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/pseuds/LizziRiver
Summary: Это просто очень странный кроссовер. У меня нет объяснений и предыстории. Наслаждайтесь!





	Пять вещей, не связанных с археологией, которые узнал Эраст Петрович во время университетской практики (в хронологическом порядке)

**Author's Note:**

> Это просто очень странный кроссовер. У меня нет объяснений и предыстории. Наслаждайтесь!

_Чем ярче и безумнее рождающиеся в голове ожидания, тем тускнее и обыденней оказывается реальность – это раз._

Эраст Петрович Фандорин, двадцатилетний молодой человек, сын обеспеченных русских эмигрантов, сбежавших в Соединенные штаты аккурат перед трагическими событиями 17 года, ехал в душном поезде из Касабланки в Марракеш. Он уже второй час пытался разглядеть таинственные африканские пейзажи сквозь грязные оконные стекла, но не преуспел. На багажной полке, прямо над головой Эраста Петровича угрожающе навис огромный походный рюкзак, набитый, преимущественно, научными трудами по археологии, необходимыми для раскопок инструментами, некоторым количеством одежды и парой пакетов с лекарствами, собранных сердобольной экономкой Эраста Петровича, мисс Сесилией. Родители Эраста Петровича – папа, бывший дипломат Российской Империи, и мама – великосветская дама, имевшая немалый вес при, увы, тоже бывшем императорском дворе, трагически погибли в нелепой аварии в центре Нью-Йорка в тот год, когда юноша поступил в престижный университет на перспективную специальность археолога. Его научный руководитель и покровитель, профессор Бриллинг, очень поддерживал его в тот год, говорил, что трудности закаляют характер, и подсовывал ему пыльные и необъятные монографии. Иван Францевич, тоже выходец из России, проникся к Эрасту Петровичу и всячески поощрял его научные изыскания. Правда, в последний год, когда завещанное тому небольшое наследство начало иссякать, профессор немного к нему охладел, стал реже звать на чай, однако то, что Эраст Петрович мечтал попасть на практику именно в Африку, запомнил, и оказал протекцию. И вот студент третьего курса археологического факультета Эраст Петрович Фандорин сидел в вагоне второго класса и ехал навстречу своим археологическим приключениям. Только вот не было их, приключений. Никаких обширных раскопок в это время в Марокко, по несчастливому совпадению, не велось. Эраста Петровича определили в помощники изможденного вида британскому археологу, который вел перепись имеющихся в местном музее древностей, и готовил самые ценные из них для отправки в Лондон на временную экспозицию. Эраст Петрович каждый день сидел в маленькой пыльной комнатушке и заполнял дорожные бумаги для выбранных экспонатов. По выходным он отправлялся на арендованном у хозяина его комнаты мотоцикле (с неоправданным восторгом в душе, ибо это было самое радостное событие за целую неделю) на городской рынок, где разглядывал предлагаемые местными побрякушки и очевидно фальшивые «сокровища» в надежде наткнуться хоть на что-то загадочное. Но вот уже вторую неделю надежды Эраста Петровича были тщетными. Британец из музея обещал приезд знаменитого профессора археологии доктора Джонса, труды которого Эраст Петрович изучал в нью-йоркской библиотеке с таким восторгом, но наученный горьким опытом Фандорин не ожидал от этого ничего хорошего. «Приедет, небось, такой же старикан», бурчал он себе под нос, собирая чемодан в конце рабочего дня, «и будет рассказывать про чашу судьбы, которая на самом деле столовая чаша египетских жрецов. Нет уж, спасибо. В гробу я видел такую практику и таких профессоров». И с этими не очень праведными мыслями Эраст Петрович сел на мотоцикл и, подняв столб пыли, унесся в сторону своей нехитрой съемной комнатки на окраине Марракеша.

_Говорить, не подумав, чревато не только уязвленной гордостью, но и грубым нарушением личного пространства – это два._

Эраст Петрович застрял около фруктового киоска. Субботнее солнце нещадного палило, и по шее студента Фандорина, благоразумно укутанной в треугольный, по здешней моде, шейный платок, тонкими струйками стекал пот. Он никак не мог выбрать между пугающего вида манго и вполне приличными, но бессовестно дорогими апельсинами. Наконец, он все же попросил запаковать ему килограмм цитрусовых, и с пакетом в руках подошел к мотоциклу. Дальнейшие события для Эраста Петровича происходили словно бы в тумане. Как только он сел на мотоцикл, сзади раздался глухой удар, а потом Фандорин почувствовал вес еще одного тела у себя за спиной. Хриплый мужской голос крикнул ему в ухо:

\- Гони!

Ведомый то ли ужасом, то ли инстинктом самосохранения, Фандорин резко нажал на газ и устремился прочь по соседствующей с рынком узенькой улочке, выходящей на просторную дорогу. Как бы ни прибавлял скорость Эраст Петрович, человек за его спиной не собирался никуда деваться. Фандорин не решался оглянуться.

\- Ну что же так медленно, - раздраженно проговорил все тот же голос.

Эраст Петрович возмущенно обернулся:

\- Но позвольте, как же медленно, я выжимаю полный газ! Да и на этой улице не п-поедешь быстрее, это же опасно!

Наконец-то увиденный им мужчина средних лет, загорелый, в шляпе и грязной белой рубашке фыркнул и сказал только:

\- Смотри на дорогу, парень!

А потом сделал невообразимое – обнял Эраста Петровича сзади и накрыл его руки своими – большими, темными от загара и грязи и очень теплыми. Руки легли на рычаги мотоцикла, выдавив из дряхлой машины неизвестную ей доселе скорость. Сердце Эраста Фандорина стучало с невероятной скоростью – то ли от ужасающей перспективы погибнуть от столкновения с другм транспортным средством или ближайшей стеной, то ли от жгучего и волнующего ощущения чужих – горячих и крепких – ладоней на своих запястьях. Раздался резкий и оглушительный хлопок – выстрел, оба мужчины инстинктивно пригнулись, Фандорин обернулся, незнакомец, сидящий позади него выругался и попытался вывернуть руль, но поздно – мотоцикл влетел в стоящий по среди дороги грузовик, а Эраст Петрович погрузился в блаженное забытье.

\- А ты везунчик, парень, - раздался голос, несомненно, этого злосчастного пассажира его мотоцикла, и Эраст Петрович открыл глаза. Он лежал на заляпанном раздавленными фруктами асфальте, и нескольких сантиметрах от его головы торчал огромный железный штырь, а вокруг оранжевыми пятнами рассыпались апельсины. Фандорин аккуратно сел, убедился, что ничего не сломано. Голова немного гудела, однако зрение прояснилось. Он внимательно рассмотрел своего спутника. Светлые, растрепанные волосы, одежда вся в пыли, удобные и дорогие, но порядком изношенные ботинки, кожаная сумка через плечо и… это, что, хлыст? Эраст Петрович смутился, однако спутник всецело был занят своей шляпой. Он бережными, но четкими движениями счищал с нее пыль и грязь, потом нахлобучил ее на голову и улыбнулся Фандорину.

\- Сегодня нам обоим повезло, - сказал мужчина, и непристойным образом подмигнул Эрасту Петровичу. Однако тот был занят разглядыванием предмета, выглядывавшего из кожаной сумки, без сомнения, эта была украденная несколько недель назад…

\- Да, эта та самая шкатулка, безделушка, за которой охотились несколько группировок только в Марокко. Исторической ценности почти нет, однако она инкрустирована увесистыми алмазами.

\- Доктор Д-джонс! – изумленно выдохнул Фандорин, поднимаясь на ноги и отчаянно краснея. Рубашка профессора археологии была совсем изорвана и открывала всеобщему взору рельефную и загорелую грудь. Эраст Петрович мучительно старался смотреть на шкатулку и угадать, сколько же там алмазов.

– Вы Индиана Джонс!

\- А ты догадливый малый, - усмехнулся профессор, поднимая уцелевший в аварии мотоцикл. – И уже заработал первый зачет. Как твое имя?

\- Я… - Эраст Петрович заставил себя собраться с мыслями и не краснеть еще больше. – Фандорин, студент третьего курса…

\- Фандорин это имя или фамилия? – перебил его доктор Джонс.

\- Фамилия, - пробормотал юноша. – Меня зовут Эраст П-петрович.

\- Ааа, русский. Буду звать тебя Фандорин, практикант, очень уж красивая твоя фамилия, - и профессор снова ему подмигнул. – Словно звон фарфора. Да ты и сам как фарфоровый.

Фандорин чувствовал необходимость немедленно сбежать и привести мысли в порядок. Или умереть со стыда. Тем временем профессор подошел к нему и протянул руку для рукопожатия. Эраст Петрович подал руку, а тот притянул его к себе и приобнял другой рукой. От обилия ощущений Фандорин закрыл глаза и мысленно сосчитал до трех.

\- Меня зовут Индиана, - проговорил он Фандорину в ухо. – Никому не говори.

Потом этот безумный профессор подобрал уцелевший чудом мотоцикл и сделал приглашающий жест рукой:

\- Ну что, займемся археологией? Только, чур, поведу я.

_Настоящего ученого определяют способности к передвижению по движущимся поездам, ловкое владение хлыстом, а также умение недоговаривать – это три._

\- Д-доктор Джонс, вы выбрали неправильную стратегию, - сказал Эраст Петрович, слегка краснея.

\- Да уж, Фандорин, спасибо за замечание, - раздраженно бросил Индиана, вытряхивая паука из ботинка. – Однако это не ты провалился в гребаный котлован с ползучими тварями.

\- Это верно, - спокойно сказал Эраст Петрович, выкладывая на стол сложенную в несколько раз пожелтевшую от времени бумагу. – Я п-предположил, что карта может быть у сообщника вашего заклятого врага. Именно поэтому я последовал за ним в поезд, или, вернее сказать, на п-поезд, - Эраст Петрович откашлялся и продолжил, - он пытался сбежать, но мне удалось нагнать его и изъять карту. Он, по правде сказать, был довольно напуган.

Индиана недоверчиво посмотрел на карту, медленно развернул ее и вгляделся, а затем поднял взгляд на Эраста Петровича и звонко, по-мальчишески расхохотался.

\- Фандорин, я готов тебя расцеловать! Это было гениальное решение! Что это, кровь? – указал он на ногу юноши.

\- А, это п-пустяки, - смущаясь, пробормотал Фандорин, - по дороге собака цапнула.

\- Я точно подарю тебе хлыст, - сказал Джонс, приобняв его за плечи. – Вот увидишь, ты быстро его освоишь.

\- Мне так не кажется, - тихо проговорил Фандорин, наблюдая, как профессор увлеченно изучает добытую им карту. – Если только, конечно, вы не добавите этот навык в зачет по практике.

\- Я подумаю над этим, - усмехнулся Индиана. – Учитывая, что ты уже умеешь ловить злодеев, прыгая по вагонам, может, зачет и не понадобится.

Он все еще улыбался, но Эраста Петровича тревожило странное чувство.

\- Вы знаете, они действительно беспокоятся по поводу проклятия. Это, конечно, совсем не рационально, но д-должна же быть какая-то причина всему этому сумасшествию.

\- Ты просишь меня быть осторожным, Фандорин? - резко сказал Индиана, поднимая глаза от карты?

\- Ну, строго говоря, опасность грозит тем, кто отдал свое сердце охотнику за сокровищами, - неловко проговорил Эраст. – Так было написано в рукописи, которую вы… которая сгорела.

Профессор усмехнулся, однако глаза его были грустными:

\- Тогда беспокоиться не о чем, Фандорин. И вообще, нам завтра ехать в Алжир, так что иди-ка спать.

_Русский язык может выручить даже в самых неожиданных ситуациях – это четыре._

\- Эраст, пожалуйста, подожди, - никогда еще Фандорин не видел Индиану таким растерянным. В открытое окно проникал жар летней африканской ночи, было трудно дышать и на спине у него собрались капельки пота.

– Я не хотел, пойми, я думал… черт возьми, не уходи же ты, дай сказать.

Эраст Петрович почувствовал, что его руки дрожат. На своих губах он еще чувствовал губы проф… Инди. Губы Инди. Прикосновение его рук на своих плечах. Тепло его дыхания на щеке. Он был растерян, расстроен и зол на себя, за то, что хотел убежать.

\- Я никогда… - начал он. - Я знаю, Эраст, я знаю, я идиот, мы должны были сначала поговорить, но может, ты просто останешься?

Его пронзительный и отчаянный взгляд немного привел Фандорина в чувство. Как человек с ученой степенью может смотреть на него так? Как на какое-то сокровище? А ведь он повидал немало настоящих сокровищ. Фандорин закрыл дверь, повернулся к Индиане, глубоко вздохнул для храбрости и улыбнулся. Но слова все не шли.

\- Мог бы и снова поцеловать меня, идиот, - пробормотал Эраст Петрович по-русски. Лицо Индианы изменилось. Он улыбнулся и подошел к Фандорину совсем близко.

\- Но если твой профессор идиот, - сказал он по-русски со смешным акцентом, - то кем это делает тебя?

\- Сегодня ночью? Думаю, что счастливчиком, - дерзко сказал Фандорин и поцеловал Инди – крепко и горячо - сам.

_Проклятия всегда побеждаются с помощью логики, но иногда и с помощью любви – это пять._

Они были окружены. Эраст Петрович подумал, что в свои двадцать с небольшим лет он прожил хорошую жизнь. Правда, недолгую. И не все успел попробовать. И не все удалось сказать. Однако…

\- Прекращай мысленно писать завещание, Фандорин, - крикнул ему Индиана, быстрыми движениями связывая конец веревки в замысловатый узел. – Вы, русские, так любите драматизировать!

\- Драматизировать? – возмущенно воскликнул Фандорин. – Мы на обрыве, через несколько минут нас разорвут на части озлобленные аборигены, а если нет, так расстреляют нацисты, которых ты привел сюда, между прочим.

\- О, отлично, я привел, - ядовито проговорил Джонс, проверяя узел на прочность и закрепляя его над обрывом. – А кто умудрился сначала отдать карту аборигенам…

\- Я выменял ее на отличные образцы японских гравюр XVII века, - запротестовал Фандорин, - к тому же мы уже знали, куда идти…

\- И как это связано с археологией? – прорычал Индиана. - Все, что не найдено в земле, нас не касается!

\- Это были очень красивые гравюры! – заорал в ответ Фандорин, в конце концов, теряя самообладание. – Кроме этого, поджог подвесного моста тоже имеет мало отношения к этой науке!

Он едва успел уклониться от брошенного в него копья. Индиана обеспокоенно придвинул его к себе.

\- Пора убираться отсюда, Фандорин, ты готов? Только по одному, веревка не выдержит сразу двоих.

\- Знаешь, я… - он не успел договорить. Аборигены с факелами, копьями и криками ворвались из горного прохода на небольшой открытый участок, на котором стояли профессор Джонс и Эраст Петрович.

\- Это все проклятие, - помимо воли вырвалось у Фандорина. – Инди, ты иди.

\- Что ты несешь? – фыркнул Джонс. Они попятились под напором аборигенов. – Мы прыгнем вместе.

\- Но ты сказал…

\- Эраст, послушай меня, - он обхватил лицо Фандорина руками и повернул его к обрыву, пытаясь защитить его от копьев и факелов аборигенов, которые все больше теснили их в пропасть, - забудь, что я сказал! Мы спрыгнем вместе, и все будет хорошо!

\- Но это не точно, - протестовал Фандорин, - а так хотя бы ты выживешь наверняка.

Вместо ответа Инидана поцеловал его на глазах у толпы озверелых туземцев, а потом, крепко обняв за талию одной рукой и схватившись за веревку другой, прыгнул с обрыва. Эраст Петрович зажмурился и почувствовал, как все внутри него совершает кульбит.

Позже, когда они выбрались из горного озера, нашли выброшенную Инди сумку (и шляпу!) и устроились на ночлег в неприметной пещере, Фандорин почувствовал, что Индиана хочет что-то сказать.

\- Говори, - прошептал он, прислонившись к холодной стенке пещеры. – О чем ты думаешь?

\- Я все не могу понять, - Индиану как будто прорвало, - что это было за глупое геройство, там, на обрыве? Что за желание умереть?

\- Да, это, - сконфузился Фандорин. – Так, пустяки.

\- Да неужели? – скептически сказал Джонс. – Поделись со своим профессором этими пустяками.

Эраст Петрович долго молчал, глядя на кусочек звездного неба, который было видно из пещеры.

\- Просто понимаешь, - наконец сказал он. – Я все никак не мог забыть о проклятии. Ну не выходило оно у меня из головы. Я должен был погибнуть.

\- Это еще почему? – сердито спросил Индиана.

\- Ну как же, - нерешительно сказал Эраст, - я ведь отдал тебе свое сердце.

Индиана Джонс долго смотрел на него, а потом притянул к себе, обнял и накрыл их обоих пледом. Какое-то время они просто лежали, прижавшись друг к другу, в темноте и тишине. Потом Инди сказал:

\- В нашем случае это дурацкое проклятие все равно не сработало бы.

\- П-почему? – тихо спросил Эраст.

\- Потому что и я отдал тебе свое.


End file.
